


Untitled #3 [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: ff_friday, F/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wingfic, change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9006385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Untitled #3" by inalasahl.
"Zoe thinks about some of the changes she's been through in her life."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inalasahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inalasahl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled #3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73718) by [inalasahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inalasahl/pseuds/inalasahl). 



Length: 5:51  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/untitled%20%233.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my "2nd POV" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org). Thanks to inalasahl for having blanket permission!


End file.
